Comforting Hot Chocolate
by HTTYDComedyGirl
Summary: Astrid has some bad news from home and Hiccup and a mug of Hot Chocolate will comfort her. Modern AU I suck at summaries.


**Heyo people! I'm back with another one-shot! This is a Hiccstrid Modern AU one requested by _M__idnight' Dragon Conqueror_ So here ya go! Still taking requests! ~HTTYDComedyGirl :)  
**

**Astrid's POV**

I pressed the doorbell again, shivering in my denim jacket. ''Please open the door please.'' I say to myself, hugging my jacket closer to my freezing body. I stand there for another two minutes in the pelting rain and then finally the door opens, revealing a half asleep Hiccup. ''Astrid?'' He says, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
''Yeah it's me, can you just let me in already?'' I say, trying to use my jacket collar as some sort of hood.  
''Sure.'' He says, stepping aside and letting me pass.  
''Thanks.'' I say, taking of my coat. He only has to say one word and it will all come out.  
''So?'' He says, looking at me in a way that makes me feel all weird.  
''My stepdad has proposed to my mum.'' I blurt out. I feel better already.  
''What? But- but I thought they had only been going out for 3 months!'' He exclaims.  
''Yeah I know. I hate it!'' I nearly shout and Hiccup puts a finger to my lips.  
''Shh! My dad's sleeping upstairs!''  
''Sorry. Anyway, I just can't stand it! I mean, why now? I hate him anyway. He treats me like I'm 6 years old, always, _come on now little chum c__hums, you_ should_ be pleased, you can wear a beautiful pink bridesmaids dress and be a lovely princess, _and I'm sick of it!'' I rant, crossing my arms across my chest. Hiccup puts an arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist and hugs me gently, rocking me to and fro. ''Shh. Calm down. It's gonna be okay.'' He says into my hair. I take a ragged breath in and lean against him. We stay like that for what feels like forever, until Hiccup breaks the embrace. ''How about I make us some hot chocolate?'' I smile slightly. He knows that I love hot chocolate and it will make me feel better. He gently guides me to the sitting room and I sit on the sofa and take one of the blankets and snuggle up in it, while he goes into the kitchen. I lay there, thinking over what happened before I came here.

_~Flashback~_

I was up in my room, listening to The Pretty Reckless 'Messed Up World' on my iPod when I heard giggling and a champagne bottle open from downstairs. I groaned. _'Another night of mother tipsyness'_ I think to myself. Then a minute later I heard a small gasp and a enthusiastic squeal. I frowned, and crept downstairs to see what was going on. I pushed open the kitchen door and my mum said ''Astrid! You'll never believe what's just happened!'' dancing around with a champagne glass in hand.  
''You just won an award for 'The Stupidest Mother In The World'?' I say sarcastically, bracing myself for any unwanted news.  
''Oh Astrid! You are funny! No no no, this is _much_ better!'' She said giggling. _'Definitely tipsy' _ I think to myself. Steven, my step dad was grinning like an idiot. _'Oh no. Unwanted news? Check.'_ ''Me and Steven, well, we go a long way back and...'' _'Yeah, like 3 months is '' a long way back'' _ ''...so, just ten minutes ago I became his fiancee!'' My mother said happily. There was stony silence. I stared at the diamond ring on her ring finger on her left hand. I gulp. ''Aren't you pleased?'' Mum said, noting my not-pleased-with-this face.  
''It might take forever to be pleased.'' I said.  
''Come on now chum chums, you _should _be pleased, you can wear a beautiful pink bridesmaids dress and be a lovely princess!'' Steven said, smiling at me. That hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared at them both, stony faced and fled, slamming the kitchen door with a bang, grabbing my coat and slamming the front door behind me. Then I walked into town, and hit the shops, trying to forget what happened. Then I passed a wedding shop. I looked through the window, at the white fragile wedding dress and then I realized that this wasn't some sort of nightmare, that it was happening for real. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and rushed round to Hiccup's house. I wasn't concentrating and got lost several times and then it started to rain and by the time I reached the long driveway to his house it was midnight and I was drenched.

_~End Flashback~_

Hiccup came back into the room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with melted marshmallows and sat on the sofa next to me. I sipped my hot chocolate with a smile. ''Thanks, I feel better now.''  
''No problem, that's what friends are for right?'' He says, grinning slightly. I frown. Are we really just friends? I wouldn't think so I mean, I've kissed him about two times already. I sigh and snuggle up closer to him. He seems slightly startled by it but hesitantly puts an arm around me. I look into his forest green eyes and he looks into my ice blue eyes and slowly he leans closer to me and I gently close my eyes and he kisses me gently. I kiss him back and we stay like that for five minutes, with us and two hot chocolates as comfort.

END

**Hope you liked it! I'm still taking requests! PM me or ask me on Tumblr, my username is lovehttyd13! ~HTTYDComedyGirl :)**


End file.
